Le périple
by Flomangafics
Summary: Alors que le monde essuie sans cesse des cataclysmes décimant les populations, le jour des vingt-et-un ans de l'élu, Kise Ryôta, arrive enfin, annonçant le début du périple pouvant faire cesser tout cela. Ainsi, il est escorté par des mercenaires, génis de leur génération, et qui trainent tous le poids de leur passé. Mais est-ce réellement l'espoir qui se trouve au bout du chemin?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous! ^^**

 **Me voici de retour avec le prologue d'une histoire, qui s'annonce fort longue et qui, j'espère, vous plaira.**

 **Celle-ci aura d'ailleurs un double disclamer. Tout d'abord, les personnages de KNB ne m'appartiennent pas (pourtant j'aimerais bien) mais sont à leur auteur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Et enfin, certaines idées de la trame de mon histoire proviennent du premier opus du jeu vidéo Tales of Symphonia.**

 **Naturellement, cette histoire n'a aucun but lucratif.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.~**

* * *

Le soleil était une fois de plus à son zénith sur le petit village de Karya, situé près d'une oasis et sans cesse sujet au chaleur caniculaire de la région. D'ailleurs, les rues étaient désertes en cet après-midi, les gens ayant l'habitude de se réfugier dans les bâtiments pour échapper à cette fournaise, capable de déshydrater quelqu'un en peu de temps. Malgré cela, il n'en restait pas moins un village où il faisait bon vivre.

Seijuro se trouvait d'ailleurs au frais également, dans la maison du maire qui l'avait convoqué pour parler du grand événement que tous avaient en tête et qui commencerait dès le lendemain.

\- C'est bientôt le grand jour, déclara finalement le vieil homme, assit dans son siège en regardant le jeune homme face à lui au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Dès demain, ce sera le jour des vingt-et-un ans de notre cher protégé qui pourra entamer enfin son périple pour sauver notre monde du chaos qui l'assaillent depuis tant d'années maintenant.

\- Je sais déjà tout ça monsieur, répondit naturellement le jeune homme en contemplant son interlocuteur de ses orbes rubis.

\- Oui et tu sais, comme tout le monde, qu'il doit impérativement réussir à mener ce voyage à son terme. C'est pourquoi, il est de ton devoir de l'accompagner et de le protéger au péril de ta vie. Après tout, le sang des Akashi et de l'illustre guerrier qu'était ton père coule dans tes veines. C'est donc ton devoir de parcourir les terres de ce monde aux côtés de notre élu.

\- Mon ascendance n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce périple, assura calmement Seijuro. Quand bien même j'aurais été le fils de simples fermiers, j'aurais pris part à ce voyage. Je ne compte pas abandonner un ami.

Le maire approuva d'un signe de tête, connaissant parfaitement les liens qui unissaient ce garçon à l'élu. Même s'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de toujours penser que cette relation était néfaste pour les deux garçons.

\- De toute façon, tu ne seras pas le seul à assurer sa protection, reprit l'adulte. Nous attendons cinq mercenaires qui devraient arrivaient demain matin, tous issue d'un village aux aptitudes de combats particulieres. Il s'agit de…

\- Je sais déjà les lieux dont ils sont originaires. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Le jeune homme s'inclina avant de quitter la salle sous le regard incrédule du vieil homme.

\- Comment fait-il pour toujours tout savoir ?

Seijuro, lui, traversa alors les rues désertes du village, ses cheveux rouges emmêlé par le vent brûlant qui soufflait, avant de finalement entrer dans l'église. A l'intérieur de celle-ci ne se trouvait d'ailleurs que le prêtre, un homme aux moustaches et à la barbe banche extrêmement longue, vêtue d'une tunique bleue.

\- Tiens Seijuro ? Bonjour mon enfant.

\- Bonjour mon Père. Je cherche l'élu. Il n'est pas là ? Son rituel devrait être finit.

\- C'est exact. Il se trouve sûrement au clocher désormais.

\- Je m'en doutais. Je vous remercie.

Le jeune homme emprunta donc les longs escaliers de pierre pour se rendre dans le clocher de l'église. Et effectivement, celui qu'il cherchait se trouvait bien en ses lieux.

Plus grand que lui, il était facilement reconnaissable par ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux dorés qui l'identifiait comme étant l'élu. Une légende racontait que ces pupilles étaient données par les dieux eux-mêmes pour les âmes pures. En ce moment-même, celui-ci était appuyée contre la balustrade, admirant le paysage.

\- Tu aimes tant que ça regardait le village d'ici, hein Ryôta ?

A vrai dire, il s'agissait plus d'une constatation que d'une réelle question. Cela fit néanmoins sursauter son interlocuteur qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Oh Seijurocchi ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver !

\- J'ai bien vu. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore là ? Maintenant que ton rituel est fini, tu devrais te reposer pour demain.

\- Je sais mais je voulais regarder le village et le paysage qui l'entoure une dernière fois. A partir de demain, je n'en aurais plus l'occasion.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un long voyage qui t'attends afin de te rendre dans tous les temples de ce monde.

\- Oui, approuva le blondinet. Mais grâce à chaque prière que j'adresserais là-bas, le monde connaitra enfin la paix. Tous les cataclysmes qui le ravagent et fauchent des vies connaitront enfin une fin.

\- C'est vrai que l'on raconte que seul l'élu a le pouvoir de se faire entendre par les dieux. C'est pour ça que le périple se termine dans le temple qui leur est dédié, au fin fond de la forêt sacrée, où tu devras rester jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

\- Ouais…

\- Mais ça ne représente pas un problème en soi, je viendrais te voir.

\- Oh… Ce n'est pas nécessaire Seijurocchi tu sais.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça… En tout cas, j'ai vraiment eus de la chance de te rencontrer. J'aurais passé vingt années magnifiques et les quinze ans où nous nous sommes connut furent les plus beaux !

\- Ne parle pas comme si tout s'arrêtait. Demain, tu as vingt-et-un ans et alors ? Ça ne représente pas une fin.

\- Bien sûr. Dis, tu vas m'accompagner durant ce voyage ?

\- Evidemment ! Mais je ne serais pas le seul, le village à engager une troupe de mercenaires.

\- Ah oui ?, s'étonna Ryôta.

\- Evidemment. Le précédent élu a perdu la vie il y a vingt ans car son escorte était bien trop maigre, constituait uniquement de mon père et de son bras droit. Le village ne compte pas reproduire la même erreur, expliqua Seijuro en prenant place auprès de son ami. De ce fait, il en a fait venir de plusieurs villages réputés pour leurs combattants.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Crois-moi, avec tout ça, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Tant mieux.

Le blondinet sourit donc à son ami. Ils avaient beaux être différents, ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendu. Seijuro était vraiment une personne modèle. Il était intelligent, savait beaucoup de choses pour ne pas dire quasiment tout. Il avait un petit côté protecteur envers ceux qu'il aimait mais pouvait également se montrer cruel et très directif.

A son inverse, Kise était quelqu'un de joyeux qui s'apparentait plus à un enfant, se plaignant souvent, les fausses larmes étant sa spécialité. Il était également très démonstratif en matière d'affection et détestait la solitude. Pourtant, bien qu'il soit l'élu que tout le monde attendait et qu'il soit adulé en conséquence, il avait toujours essayé de mettre le plus de distance entre les autres et lui. Le roux avait été un des seuls à franchir cette barrière. Et Seijuro devait bien avouer ne jamais avoir compris une telle contradiction de la part de son ami.

Le silence revint ainsi entre les deux jeunes, chacun admirant silencieusement le paysage qu'ils quitteraient dès le lendemain. Surtout que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait le monde extérieur. Mais pour le moment, ils profitaient tous deux de cette quiétude sans échanger le moindre mot, la présence de l'autre suffisant largement.

Mais Ryôta ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire son ami de l'accompagner. Parce que bien que le roux savait énormément de chose, il ignorait le plus important dans cette histoire et le blond avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à ce qu'il ne découvre rien. Sinon, le périple ne pourrait pas avoir lieu correctement.


	2. Chapitre 1: Les mercenaires

**Coucou!**

 **Et voici le chapitre un de cette fiction, en espérant que l'intrigue vous plaise.**

 **Fic-World et Trancy13, je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.**

 **Sur ce, voici la suite ~**

* * *

Il était à peu près neuf heures du matin quand Ryôta termina de se préparer, bouclant son sac dans lequel se trouvait tout ce qui pourrait s'avérer utile durant son voyage. Et en même temps, il en profitait pour mémoriser une dernière fois cette chambre dans laquelle il avait vécu, élevé par les membres du clergé. Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de revenir ici et cela lui serrait le cœur.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées mélancoliques, il prit ses bagages et quitta la pièce, pour se rendre chez le maire. Il croisa ainsi de nombreuses personnes sur son chemin et qui, visiblement, l'attendaient.

\- Bonne chance élu !

\- On croit en vous, vous allez y arriver !

\- Puisse les dieux vous accompagnez dans votre quête !

Ryôta répondit à ces encouragements d'un sourire et de quelques signes de la main avant de finalement arriver à sa destination. D'ailleurs, en entrant, il put constater que son ami d'enfance se trouvait déjà en ces lieux.

\- Elu, nous vous attendions !, s'exclama le maire en venant l'accueillir. Vous êtes vous bien reposez pour ce voyage ?

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je me sens fin prêt.

\- Parfait, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre les mercenaires qui, normalement, devraient tous arriver avant dix heures. C'est en tout cas ce que nous avions convenu. D'ailleurs, le plus près serait…

\- … Le mercenaire provenant du village d'Ulyu, situé près du lac de l'espoir, acheva Seijuro.

\- C'est exact. Comment diable fais-tu pour toujours tout savoir ?

\- C'est simple monsieur le maire, je vous ai entendu en parler avec le prêtre un jour où je me rendais à l'église.

\- Je comprends mieux.

\- Et quel âge ont ces mercenaires ?, questionna finalement le blondinet. Ont-ils de l'expérience au combat ?

\- La plupart ont le même âge que vous élu, et s'entraine pour cette mission depuis plus de dix ans. Ainsi, ils auront la fougue et la vivacité de leur jeunesse ainsi qu'une expérience de combat. Seul le mercenaire d'Ulyu, Aomine Akira, est un quarantenaire mais il possède justement un sens du combat très affuté. Il pourra ainsi facilement diriger votre groupe afin que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un signe de tête avant d'aller s'asseoir près de son camarade, ne leur restant plus qu'à attendre.

\- Oh fait Ryôta.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Bon anniversaire.

Seijuro lui tandis alors un petit paquet. Le blondinet le regarda un instant, heureux que quelqu'un se souvienne que ce n'était pas que le jour de son départ, et se hâta de déballer son présent. Il s'agissait d'une boucle d'oreille en onyx, arborant des strasses dorées.

\- C'est un peu simple mais je me suis dit que ça ressortirait bien avec la couleur de tes cheveux.

\- Merci Seijurocchi, je l'adore.

Kise s'empressa donc de la mettre, heureux que son ami d'enfance ait pensé à lui. Il restait encore des gens qui reconnaissait sa personnalité autrement que celle d'élu et ça lui faisait plaisir.

Cependant, ils furent interrompus par de grands coups donnés sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sur l'un des gardes du village.

\- Monsieur le maire !, s'exclama-t-il. Le mercenaire en provenance d'Ulyu vient d'arriver.

\- Très bien, faites-le entrer.

Le soldat approuva d'un signe de tête et ne tarda pas à laisser entrer un homme qui les laissèrent pantois. En effet, alors que tous s'attendaient à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, ils eurent la surprise de se retrouver sur un jeune garçon ne devant avoir guère plus de vingt ans. De grande taille, il arborait des yeux et des cheveux bleus, contrastant avec une peau hâlée, et une longue épée luisait à sa ceinture.

\- Alors, où est l'élue que je dois protéger ?, questionna-t-il sans beaucoup plus de cérémonie, les mains sur les hanches et bombant légèrement le torse pour se donner plus de prestance.

\- Ben c'est moi, répondit le blondinet.

Il put voir néanmoins le visage de son interlocuteur se décomposer à vue d'œil.

\- Mais t'es un mec ?! Et moi qui m'étais déjà imaginé escorter une jolie fille aux gros nibards, quelle désillusion ! Ma motivation vient d'en prendre un sacré coup !

Ryôta ne sut quoi répondre devant un tel comportement tandis que Seijuro fronçait les sourcils.

\- Non mais c'est qui ce bouffon ?

Le maire s'approcha néanmoins du jeune homme.

\- Si vous avez pu entrer, c'est que vous possédiez l'ordre de mission que j'avais envoyé à votre village mais qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est devenus celui qui était normalement censé escorté l'élu ?

\- Le chef Akira n'a malheureusement pas pu se déplacer pour certaines raisons. C'est donc moi son fils, Aomine Daiki, qui vais prendre sa place pour ce voyage. N'ayez crainte, je n'ai plus mes preuves à faire sur un champ de bataille.

\- Quelles sont tes spécialités alors ?, questionna Seijuro, perplexe.

\- Il n'existe pas de combattant plus rapide que moi. Sinon, ma spécialité c'est l'offensive. Je me tiens toujours en première ligne !

\- Dans ce cas, je compte sur toi Aominecchi !

\- Cchi ?

\- C'est une particule que Ryôta rajoute fréquemment à la fin des noms des personnes qu'il côtoie. Prend ça comme un surnom.

\- Ok. Et toi t'es qui ? Sa bonne ou un truc du genre ?

Le roux sembla bouillir à cette question. Soit ce garçon essayer délibérément de le provoquer, soit il était complètement idiot. Et visiblement, la deuxième option semblait être la bonne.

\- Akashi Seijuro. Je suis son ami d'enfance et un des mercenaires constituant son escorte.

\- Ah, c'est cool.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit rien, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de prolonger cette discussion avec lui. Il était certain que le courant passerait mal entre eux et espérait au moins qu'il serait capable de protéger ton ami convenablement.

\- Et tu sais te battre blondinet ?

\- Non.

\- C'est une blague !?

\- L'élu ne touche pas aux armes, concentrant tout ce temps à apprendre les rituels qui permettront de ramener la paix en ce monde.

\- Ouais mais en attendant, c'est un peu comme un boulet qu'on va trainer.

Cependant, de nouveau coup contre la porte arrêta cette discussion plus qu'inutile et s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un soldat escortant un mercenaire. Celui, également de grande taille, arborait des cheveux et des yeux vert émeraude, caché derrière des lunettes à monture sombre. Il portait, rangé dans son dos, un carquois remplit de flèches et un arc.

\- Soyez le bienvenu jeune homme, déclara aussitôt le maire. C'est vous qui êtes arrivé de la ville de Verdayon.

\- C'est exact, je suis Midorima Shintaro, médecin et expert en combat à moyenne et longue distance. C'est moi qui serais en charge de vous soigner durant tout le périple de l'élu.

\- Dans ce cas, ravi de te connaître, assura le roux. Je suis Akashi Seijuro, spécialiste des stratégies de guerre, et voici l'élu Kise Ryôta.

\- Et moi je suis Aomine Daiki. Je suis celui qui se tient sur le premier front plutôt que de faire tout de loin comme toi. C'est parce que t'as peur d'affronter le danger ?

\- Idiot. Si jamais je me trouve sur le front et que je me fais tuer, il n'y aurait plus de médecin. C'est une précaution, la base de toute formation militaire.

\- Mouais, si tu le dis.

\- Je me demande si tous ces mercenaires vont réellement réussir à collaborer, marmonna le maire, sceptique.

\- Je suis sûr que oui, ne vous en faites pas, assura Ryôta. Que ce soit Seijurocchi ou les deux nouveaux arrivants, ils dégagent tous une aura réellement impressionnante.

\- Si vous le dites élu. Après tout, il est vrai que vos yeux ne voient pas le même chose que ceux du reste des humains.

Le blondinet approuva d'un signe de tête. C'est vrai que depuis tout petit, il avait toujours été capable de voir les auras plus ou moins nettement des gens l'entourant. Et bien sûr, c'était toujours plus simple chez les personnes qui en avait des importantes.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit alors sur deux nouveaux arrivant. Le premier était tout simplement géant. Il avait des cheveux mi-long violet, de la même couleur que ses yeux et semblait blasé, mangeant des friandises à l'aspect assez étrange. Une grande hallebarde se trouvait rangeait son dos.

Le deuxième, plus petit que le premier, avait des cheveux en épis gris cendre, de la même couleur que ses yeux qui arborait une lueur assez étrange. Deux épées courtes se trouvait à sa ceinture.

\- Salut, marmonna le géant en baillant. On m'a dit de venir ici quand je me suis présenter avec la lettre. Je suppose que c'est un de vous l'élu Ki-chin quelque chose ?

\- Oui c'est moi. Et tu es ?

\- Murasakibara Atsushi, je viens du village au pied de la montagne d'Hontoyo. Ma spécialité c'est justement la défense, c'est pour ça qu'on m'a assigné à cette mission d'escorte.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle alors, assura Seijuro. Bienvenu parmi nous alors. Et toi ? Tu es le mercenaire qui vient de la vallée cendrée ?

Cette question s'adressait au deuxième garçon qui semblait un peu arrogant.

\- En effet. Je suis Haizaki Shogo et je suis plutôt polyvalent. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Et comment on sait comment s'appuyer sur toi lors de formation si on ne sait rien de plus ?, s'énerva Daiki.

\- C'est pas mon problème. Démerdez vous pour ne pas me gêner.

\- Espèce de…

\- Ne commencez pas à vous chamailler, les interrompit Seijuro. Après tout, on forme une équipe désormais. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le dernier membre d'ailleurs.

\- Mais je suis là.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se mirent à regarder tout autour d'eux avant de sursauter. En effet, non loin de la porte se tenait un jeune homme de petite taille, arborant des cheveux et des yeux d'un bleu pâle, en accord avec son teint. On ne pouvait pas dire que sa carrure était imposante, de même que son arme qui n'était qu'une petite d ague luisant à sa ceinture.

\- Je ne l'avais pas remarqué !, s'exclama Shintaro.

\- Moi non plus, marmonna Atsushi. Depuis quand t'es là ?

\- Je suis entré peu de temps après vous. Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya, je viens de la forêt de Devalone. Je suis un expert en infiltration de camp ennemi. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous venir en aide.

\- Son aura est extrêmement faible, je n'ai jamais vu ça, s'étonna Ryôta. Pas étonnant que les ennemis ne se rendent même pas compte de sa présence.

\- Mais est-ce que ça suffit pour qu'un nabot pareil est une utilité lors de combat ?, questionna Shogo, perplexe.

\- Nous le verrons bien assez tôt. En tout cas, bienvenu parmi nous.

\- Puisque vous êtes tous là, votre voyage va enfin pouvoir débuter, déclara le prêtre. Je vous en supplie, protégez notre élu coûte que coûte.

\- Tu peux compter sur nous papy, assura Daiki. Allez en route.

\- D'où c'est toi qui commande ?, râla Shintaro tout en le suivant hors de la maison.

Ils furent ainsi suivis par le reste du groupe, ne laissant que les deux habitants de ce village.

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu Ryôta ?, questionna Seijuro. Tu te sens rassuré avec eux ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont l'air d'avoir un bon fond sauf un. Son aura à l'air assez sombre. Mais je me fais peut-être des idées.

\- En tout cas, faites de votre mieux élu. Tous nos espoirs vous accompagnent.

\- Je sais bien et je ne vous décevrai pas, j'en fais le serment.

Le vieil homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les deux jeunes gens quittèrent à leur tour la demeure, les yeux rivés vers leur première destination, annonçant officiellement le début du périple.


	3. Chapitre 2: La première épreuve

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Après un temps un peu long, me revoici avec le chapitre 2 de cette fanfic. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier les quelques lecteurs qui ont prit un peu de temps pour lire mon modeste travail, ça me fais vraiment plaisir.**

 **Guest (en espérant que cette personne se reconnaisse): C'est vrai qu'Akashi a tout le temps raison et je suis bien contente que l'arrivée de tout le monde t'ais plu. Et désolée mais il va te falloir supporter Haizaki un bon moment.**

 **S** **ans dc: Je suis contente de savoir que le début t'ais plu, même si, qu'on se le dise, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Après, tu as raison, il y aura plutôt pas mal de pairing mais je ne ferais aucun commentaire dessus, ils seront à découvrir au fil de l'histoire.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Cela faisait désormais un petit moment maintenant que le groupe de jeunes gens avaient quitté le petit village de Karya, traversant le désert pour tenter de rejoindre leur première destination : le temple lumineux.

Cependant, cela ne se faisait pas en silence, loin de là, Ryôta ne cessant de se plaindre qu'il avait trop chaud, mal aux pieds de trop marcher et demander toutes les dix minutes quand est-ce qu'ils arriveraient.

\- Il commence à me taper sérieusement sur le système cet élu, râla finalement Daiki entre ses dents. Il sait pas faire autre chose que se plaindre ?

\- Tu es en train de faire exactement la même chose en ce moment Aomine-kun, constata Tetsuya d'une voix monocorde.

\- La ferme !

\- Sinon, concrètement, vous savez à quelles épreuves nous devrons faire face dans les temples ?, questionna Shintaro.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Seijuro. Peut-être que nous devrons affronter un gardien ou répondre a des énigmes et autres mécanismes de ce genre.

\- Peut-être. En tout cas, pour le moment, on est dans le flou.

Le calme revint finalement, les jeunes gens économisant leurs salives pour résister à la chaleur caniculaire qui les desséchaient littéralement.

\- Dites, déclara finalement Ryôta. Pourquoi est-ce que certaines personnes s'opposent ainsi au voyage de l'élu ? C'est pourtant dans l'intérêt de tout le monde qu'il remplisse sa mission a bien.

\- Tout simplement parce que certains humains se complaisent dans le malheur et la destruction, répondit le vert en remontant ses lunettes. Les plus forts profitent du désarroi que provoque les cataclysmes qui se déversent sur notre monde pour oppresser les plus faibles. C'est ainsi depuis des temps immémoriaux.

\- Mais c'est horrible !

\- Ouais mais c'est comme ça, assura Shogo dans un ricanement hautement insupportable. Les faibles se feront toujours piétiner. Et encore, tu peux t'estimer heureux d'être l'élu et de bénéficier ainsi d'une garde rapprochée, sinon tu aurais finit pareil.

\- C'est pas sympa de dire ça Zak !, le réprimanda Atsushi. Ki-chin ne sait pas se battre mais il fait de son mieux pour venir en aide aux gens.

\- Ah ouais ? Et comment ? En faisant que se plaindre et en faisant semblant de chialer dès qu'on lui fait une remarque ? Tu parles ! Je suis sûr qu'il arrivera pas au bout de ce périple.

Seijuro grinça des dents en entendant ce type déplaisant s'adresser ainsi à son ami.

\- Pourquoi as-tu pris part a ce voyage si tu es à ce point persuadé qu'il n'arrivera pas a son terme ?

\- Parce qu'on m'a proposé un salaire intéressant pour l'accompagner et cela qu'il réussisse sa mission ou non, assura le jeune homme aux cheveux gris. En tant que mercenaire, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

\- - T'es qu'un pourris !, assura le jeune métis. Tes motivations ne sont qu'autour du fric, c'est lamentable !

\- Viens pas me faire la morale toi, quand on voit que t'aurais pas dû être là de base, t'as pas a la ramener.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler, intervint alors Tetsuya. Peu importe vos motivations tant que cette mission est menée a bien.

Les deux belliqueux ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant ce jeune homme subitement entre eux deux sans que personne n'est fait attention a lui plus tôt.

\- Ouais, Tetsu a raison, approuva finalement Daiki.

\- Regardez là-bas !, déclara finalement Atsushi. Il y a un édifice en vieille pierre. Vous pensez que c'est ça, le temple que l'on cherche ?

\- Visiblement, si j'en croit la carte, c'est effectivement le temple lumineux, répondit Shintaro en étudiant soigneusement le parchemin jaunis qu'il avait dans les mains. On y est arrivé plus tôt que prévu, on a bien marché !

\- En attendant, c'est maintenant que les choses vont commencer à se corser, déclara Seijuro. Restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait pas ce qui peut nous attendre. Quand à toi Ryôta, ne t'éloigne pas de nous.

\- Oui oui, je sais.

Le petit groupe avança donc vers l'édifice de pierre pour se positionner à l'entrée de celui-ci. D'ailleurs, les murs étaient ornés de fresques qui semblaient représenter le voyage de l'élu dans sa quête de paix.

\- Bon ben pour le moment, tout se passe parfaitement bien, assura le géant violet tout en grignotant. A part la chaleur, on a pas croiser le moindre danger.

\- Ouais. Maintenant, faut que l'élu fasse sont taf, hein Kise.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Aominecchi, t'inquiète pas.

\- Alors allons-y, déclara Kuroko en s'approchant de l'entrée. Inutile de perdre davantage de temps.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avant de finalement entrer dans l'édifice de pierres froides. Cependant, alors qu'ils s'attendaient à se retrouver dans la pénombre du lieu, ils eurent la surprise d'être éblouie par une forte lumière.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?, pesta Shogo en mettant son bras devant ses yeux pour tenter de les protéger au maximum. Comment ça se fait que ce soit à ce point aveuglant ?

\- Il y a une encoche au plafond qui laisse passer le soleil, répondit Shintaro en se protégeant également. Vu le taux d'ensoleillement de cette zone, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'on obtienne ce résultat.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Seijuro. Le problème vient du mur d'en face qui nous renvoient les rayons. Il y a d'énormes miroirs devant.

\- D'ailleurs, a part cela, il n'y a rien ici, constata Tetsuya. L'élu est normalement censé prier devant un autel non ?

\- Il y en a forcément un, assura Ryôta. Cependant, je pense qu'il doit se trouver dans une autre salle. A nous de trouver comment y accéder.

\- En tout cas, le temple lumineux porte bien son nom, râla Atsushi. On y voit que dalle et ça fait mal aux yeux, c'est relou.

\- Dans tous les cas, de ce que j'ai compris, il faut trouver une salle avec un autel, assura Daiki en marchant vers le mur d'en face. Autrement dit, puisqu'on ne voit pas de porte, il suffit de déplacer ces miroirs. Elle doit être cachée derrière.

Sûr de lui, le jeune métis tira difficilement l'un des énormes objets vers lui, le décalant ainsi du mur contre lequel il était cependant, il fit face aux mêmes pierres parfaitement imbriquées que celles constituant le reste de la salle.

\- Bon ben visiblement, je me suis trompé, il n'y a absolument rien.

\- Ça paraissait pourtant être une bonne idée, assura Tetsuya.

\- En attendant, ces miroirs ne sont pas ici par hasard. Il doit bien y avoir une raison à leur présence.

\- Dites, qu'est-ce que peuvent bien représenter ces stigmates qu'il y a seulement sur certains murs ?, questionna Ryôta.

En effet, d'énormes symboles étaient gravés dans une roche semblant être différentes du reste du mur.

\- Il y en a même sur le mur que Daiki a dégagé, marmonna Seijuro. Il y en a quatre, le même nombre que les miroirs…

\- Tu penses qu'il y a un rapport ?, questionna Atsushi en baillant.

\- J'en suis même sûr. Du coup, je pense que nous devrions essayer de diriger le faisceau lumineux sur chacune de ses marques.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?!, râla Shogo. Ils ont l'air super lourd ces trucs.

\- Oui mais c'est possible que ce soit la solution pour avancer dans ce temple, renchérit Shintaro en remontant ses lunettes. Cependant, il n'y a qu'une seule entrée lumineuse. Cela veut dire qu'il va falloir jouer sur la réfraction lumineuse…

\- J'ai rien capté, marmonna Daiki, perplexe.

\- Du coup, on les dispose comment exactement Seijurocchi ?, questionna finalement Ryôta.

\- D'abord, on en met un sous l'entrée lumineuse de sorte a ce qu'il la renvoit sur le stigmate du mur d'en face. Après, il suffira de se servir du premier rayon pour l'envoyer sur un second dessin et ainsi de suite.

Le reste du groupe approuva d'un signe de tête et s'exécuta. C'est donc ainsi en usant de patience qu'ils entreprirent de déplacer les énormes miroirs pour éclairer les murs.

Après un petit moment, tout fut parfaitement en place.

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'il se passe grand-chose, constata finalement Ryôta en regardant le fruit de leur travail.

\- Je croyais que ça devait ouvrir la porte !, râla Shogo. Tu t'es bien amusé à nous faire faire tout ça pour rien Akashi ?!

\- Je suis certain que la solution pour avancer se trouve ici et je continu à le penser.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Pourtant, je pense qu'Akashi-kun a raison, assura Tetsuya. Regardez-tous !

Les autres se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée pour voir les dessins du mur commencer à s'illuminer. Un claquement sonore retentit avant que l'un des murs ne se déplace dans un vacarme tonitruant, dégageant la voie.

\- Ben ça alors, s'étonna Atsushi en mangeant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des chips. La porte est ouverte.

\- Je trouve ce mécanisme réellement intéressant, assura Shintaro en remontant ses lunettes. Celui qui l'a mit au point devait être un pur génie.

\- Bah on s'en fout, déclara Daiki. Le plus important désormais, c'est que l'élu va pouvoir commencer à donner à notre monde un avenir meilleur. D'ailleurs, ça consiste en quoi ce que tu dois faire à chaque temple Kise ?

\- Je dois prier devant chaque autel. Cela sert d'offrande aux dieux…

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est étrange Aomine-kun mais depuis le début, tu ne sembles pas connaitre grand-chose sur le rituel de l'élu ainsi que son périple, constata Tetsuya. Ton village ne t'a rien expliqué de ta mission ? C'est étonnant sachant qu'il compte sur toi pour le représenter.

\- Ben… c'est compliqué. Mais peu importe, dépêchons-nous ! Inutile de perdre davantage de temps dans ce temple sachant que nous en avons encore d'autres à explorer.

\- Oui.

Ainsi, le petit groupe se mit en marche, empruntant le couloir qu'ils avaient finalement réussit à dégager. Ils arrivèrent donc dans une salle voûté et circulaire au centre de laquelle se tenait un autel en marbre blanc. Celui-ci était excessivement lumineux, expliquant aisément le nom du temple.

\- Bon et bien c'est à toi de jouer maintenant Ryôta, déclara Seijuro.

\- Oui.

Le blond monta donc les quelques marches qui le séparait de son but avant de s'agenouiller devant.

\- Pour le peuple qui souffre depuis de nombreuses années, Ô Tout-Puissant, entendez ma prière, acceptez ceci comme offrande et donnez-moi la force d'amener la paix ici-bas.

Sa phrase terminée, une petite perle lumineuse quitta le corps du blondinet pour venir se reposer sur l'autel.

\- Ainsi s'achève notre mission dans le premier temple, conclut Shintaro.

\- Et il est où le suivant ?, questionna Atsushi.

\- Beaucoup plus au nord d'ici, a une bonne journée de marche.

\- Oh c'est loin ! Déjà que j'ai dû marcher pendant deux jours pour rejoindre l'élu, ça me gonfle.

\- Allez un petit effort Murasakibara-kun, déclara Tetsuya. En plus, on est qu'au début de ce périple alors on ne va pas arrêter de voyager de sitôt.

\- Je sais…

Seijuro, lui, s'approcha du blondinet qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la petite sphère sur l'autel depuis que celle-ci été apparut.

\- Ça va Ryôta ?

\- Oui très bien Seijurocchi !, assura-t-il dans un grand sourire. Je suis heureux que tout se soit aussi bien passé et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour tous les autres temples. Comme ça, cette Terre sera enfin un endroit où il y fera bon vivre.

\- Du coup, on se met en route, lança un Shogo d'un ton dédaigneux. On va pas prendre racines ici quand même !

\- C'est bon, t'as bien deux minutes quand même, râla aussitôt Daiki.

\- Qu'ils sont pénibles tous les deux, soupira Shintaro.

\- Mais ils ont raison, ne perdons pas plus de temps ici, assura le roux. Comme il a été dit, le prochain temple se trouve à une bonne journée de marche d'ici. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il est près du lac de l'espoir, non loin de ton village Daiki.

Le concerné grogna en réponse, visiblement peu joyeux qu'on lui rappel ce genre de chose.

\- Il y a un problème avec ça Aomine-kun ?

\- Non Tetsu, t'occupes. En route.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et se remirent donc en route, quittant le temple pour retrouver le violent soleil qui cognait dur. Ils marchèrent ainsi un long moment dans cette situation inconfortable avant que finalement, le jour ne commence à décliner, apportant ainsi le froid nocturne, ce qui fit râler tous ceux n'étant pas habitué à ce climat désertique, à savoir la quasi-totalité du groupe.

Il fut donc décidé de finalement établir le campement pour se reposer et repartir ainsi aux premières lueurs du jour. D'ailleurs, pour le repas, Shintaro révéla un incroyable talent culinaire, bien qu'il eut dur pour ses compagnons de se servir avec le glouton d'Atsushi qui dévora plus de la moitié du plat à lui tout seul. Après quoi, ils commencèrent tous à aller se coucher. Du moins pour la plupart.

En effet, Ryôta était assis sur une souche, admirant les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne sans un nuage.

\- Tu ne dors toujours pas ?

Il sursauta un instant et se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

\- Oh, Seijurocchi.

\- Atsushi se charge du tour de garde pour la première partie de la nuit puis Shintaro prendra le relais, répondit le roux. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire et tu devrais te reposer un peu. La marche d'aujourd'hui a dû t'épuiser et tu dois être en forme pour demain.

\- Oui. Je regarde un peu les étoiles et j'y vais promis.

\- Bien. Alors bonne nuit Ryôta.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Le blondinet regarda donc son ami s'éloigner pour rejoindre son sac de couchage, lui offrant un sourire triste.

\- Dors bien pour moi aussi, Seijurocchi…


	4. Chapitre 3: Ulyu, le village blessé

**Bonjour tout le monde! ^^**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire un grand merci. J'étais persuadée que cette histoire n'intéresserait pas grand monde, pour ne pas dire personne, et voilà qu'à la place, vous êtes à chaque chapitre un peu plus nombreux que le précédent et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je tiens donc à remercier Fic-World et arthygold pour vos reviews.**

 **Sans dc: Je suis allée plus vite que la dernière fois pour les posts. Je suis ravie que tu porte autant d'intérêt à cette fic et sache que les réponses à quelques unes de tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre.**

 **Maysheq: Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Il y a des choses intéressantes également dans tes hypothèses mais je ne dirais rien de plus :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!~**

* * *

Le soleil était levé depuis peu de temps et déjà, ses rayons chauffaient grandement l'atmosphère, la rendant suffocante. Malgré cela, le petit groupe de voyageurs s'étaient déjà mis en route, comme convenu, afin de ne pas perdre de temps pour rejoindre le second temple.

\- J'ai jamais aussi mal dormis de ma vie, râla Shogo, fermant la marche. En plus, le sol était plein de rochers, on se serait cru sur la planche d'un fakir.

\- Faut pas exagérer non plus, assura Daiki. Au contraire, j'ai trouvé que cet air frais été propice à un bon sommeil. J'ai super bien dormi.

\- C'est vrai que tu avais l'air de dormir comme une souche Aomine-kun. Ça a été dur de te réveiller d'ailleurs.

\- La ferme !

\- En tout cas, ne te plains pas, tu as eu une nuit complète toi !, pesta Shintaro.

\- Ouais et alors ?

\- Qu'ils sont bruyant de si bon matin, sourit Ryôta. Sinon, tu as bien dormi Seijurocchi ?

\- Globalement oui. Ce repos était le bienvenu. Et toi ?

\- Oui, comme un loir !

\- Tant mieux alors.

\- Sinon, on est bientôt arrivé vers le lac Mine-chin ?, questionna Atsushi en mangeant encore une drôle de friandise.

C'était d'ailleurs à se demander si, à part son arme, il n'avait pas emmené que ça avec lui pour son voyage.

\- Non, on approche, répondit le métis, la mine sombre. D'ailleurs ça se ressent, l'air est plus frais par ici.

Effectivement, l'atmosphère était plus supportable et il était possible d'apercevoir de la végétation au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Cela prouvait clairement qu'ils avaient réussi à quitter cette zone aride.

\- Nous devrons aller dans ton village Daiki, déclara Seijuro. Tout d'abord pour nous approvisionner correctement, sinon nous risquons de manquer de vivres rapidement. Et puis c'est là-bas que nous aurons la possibilité de localiser avec précision le temple.

\- Parce qu'il est pas indiqué sur le plan ?, questionna le gris en baillant de façon parfaitement impolie.

\- Non, celui-ci n'est pas précisément retranscrit sur cette carte, répondit le vert en remontant ses lunettes. Nous n'avons qu'une vaste zone dans laquelle il pourrait se trouver.

\- La merde !

\- Alors suivez-moi, reprit le métis. Mon village est entourée d'une épaisse forêt où il est tout bonnement impossible de se repérer si on n'est pas du coin. C'est d'ailleurs un bon moyen de défense pour éviter les invasions.

\- Oui, j'imagine.

Le silence revint alors, les voyageurs économisant leurs forces tout en suivant leur guide. Ainsi, conformément à ses dires, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant une immense forêt dense. Ils y entrèrent alors, ne lâchant pas le métis d'une semelle.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est si facile de se perdre si on ne connaît pas les lieux, assura Shintaro en regardant partout autour de lui. Tout se ressemble ici.

\- Ouais, c'est trop relou d'ailleurs, assura Atsushi. En plus, il fait sombre ici, on voit pas le soleil.

\- Moi je trouve au contraire que c'est bien reposant, assura Ryôta. Ici, le calme de la nature est préservé, c'est agréable.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes arrivés.

En effet, devant eux se dressait un rempart, indiquant clairement l'entrée de la ville.

\- Bon ben je vous laisse faire vos emplettes, je vous attends là moi, assura Daiki, restant dissimulé à l'ombre des arbres. Rejoignez-moi quand vous aurez terminé.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous Aomine-kun ?, s'étonna Tetsuya. Tu pourrais revoir tes proches comme ça.

\- Non, je préfère pas.

\- Si c'est ton choix, conclut Seijuro. Allons-y alors.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et laissèrent le mercenaire d'Ulyu en retrait tandis qu'ils franchissaient l'entrée de la ville. Ils ne fallut guère plus de temps pour qu'ils se fassent arrêter par les gardes qui les menaçaient de leurs lances.

\- Halte là étrangers ! J'ignore comment vous êtes parvenus à traverser la forêt mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer en ces lieux. Faites demi-tour !

\- Ils font chier ceux-là, assura Shogo. On les dégomme ?

\- Surtout pas imbéciles !, pesta le vert. Sinon, il est certain qu'on ne pourra pas aller plus loin et récupérer les informations que nous sommes venus chercher.

\- Excusez-moi mais nous sommes venus ici pour acheter des vivres et en apprendre un peu plus sur le temple de l'eau supposé se trouver dans les environs, déclara Seijuro. Après tout, nous sommes en charge d'accompagné l'élu pour la réussite de ce périple.

D'un signe de tête, il désigna le blond du groupe que les soldats dévisagèrent un moment avant de ranger leurs armes.

\- Je vous prie de nous excuser, nous ne savions pas que l'élu se trouvait avec vous. Je vous en prie, entrez. Le chef Akira sera sans aucun doute le plus apte à vous répondre au sujet du temple.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie.

Le roux se mit donc à marcher dans la rue, bientôt suivit par le reste du groupe, commençant donc à se réapprovisionner aux nombreux stands qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de l'avenue principale.

\- A votre avis, il se trouve où le chef ?, questionna Murasakibara.

\- Sûrement dans la plus grande bicoque du village, répondit Shogo en haussant les épaules. Et de préférence, la plus loin à atteindre.

\- Alors ça devrait être celle-ci, assura Ryôta en désignant une bâtisse plus imposante que les autres. Je sens une forte aura sans dégager.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y, conclut Seijuro.

Ainsi, après s'être présenté aux gardes, ils purent entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Celui-ci était plutôt sombre, ayant pour seule lumière les flammes vacillantes de quelques bougies. Et au fond, assit à même le sol sur des coussins et lisant des parchemins, se trouvait un homme qui, physiquement, ressemblait au mercenaire d'Ulyu de leur groupe. L'homme releva néanmoins la tête en voyant le groupe arriver.

\- Elu, on m'avait parlé de votre arrivée dans notre humble village, déclara-t-il finalement. Je suis Aomine Akira, le chef de ces lieux. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Et bien, nous sommes à la recherche du temple de l'eau, déclara Ryôta. Cependant, il n'est représenté sur aucune carte. Nous savons simplement qu'il se trouve dans les environs de votre village.

\- C'est exact et sachez qu'il ne sera pas simple pour vous d'y entrer. Après tout, cela fait des années qu'il a sombré au fond du lac de l'espoir.

\- C'est une blague !?, s'énerva Shogo. Et on est censé y aller comment alors ? En s'improvisant plongeur ?

\- Mais tu vas te taire oui ?, renchérit Shintaro. Cesse de paraître aussi impoli !

\- Notre village peut peut-être vous aider à trouver une solution, reprit l'homme. Satsuki !

Une jeune fille, vêtue d'une longue tunique blanche, contrastant avec ses longs cheveux roses, ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Vous m'avez appelé chef ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais que tu montres à l'élu et son groupe les documents que l'Eglise possède concernant le temple de l'eau.

\- Bien.

\- Je vous remercie de votre aide, remercia Seijuro en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Akira hocha simplement de la tête.

\- En échange, je voudrais savoir une chose. Il est impossible de se repérer dans la forêt pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas originaire d'Ulyu. De plus, le village de Karya m'avait demandé d'escorté l'élu mais je n'ai jamais reçu l'avis de mission. J'aimerais donc savoir qui vous a guidé jusqu'ici.

\- Et bien, votre fils, Aomine Daiki, répondit le blondinet.

\- Ce vaurien… Est-il encore dans les environs ?

\- Ben…

\- Non, répondit calmement le roux. Après nous avoir guidé jusqu'ici, il a pris une route différente de la nôtre. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu.

\- Je vois. Merci quand même.

Il fit un signe de tête à la jeune fille qui s'approcha alors du groupe.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les voyageurs ne se firent pas prier et suivirent la jeune fille qui les escorta jusqu'à la petite église du village.

\- Dites-moi, Dai-chan va bien ?, questionna-t-elle finalement.

\- Oui. Il est assez grincheux et ne veux pas parler de son village mais à l'air d'aller bien, déclara Tetsuya, prenant enfin la parole.

Cela valut un sursaut de la part de la jeune fille.

\- Mais depuis quand il est là ?

\- Depuis le début.

Celle-ci le regarda avant de finalement lui adresser un grand sourire.

\- Enchantée alors, je m'appelle Momoi Satsuki !, s'exclama-t-elle, semblant oublier complètement le reste du groupe.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- Enfin désolé de t'interrompre mais pourquoi tu sembles t'inquiéter autant pour Aomine ?, l'interrompit Shintaro. De même, pourquoi personne ne semblait être au courant du fait qu'il était parti accompagner l'élu dans son périple ?

Le sourire de Satsuki se fana.

\- Et bien, parce que Dai-chan n'est pas du tout apprécié dans le village suite à un incident survenu il y a trois mois maintenant. De nombreuses personnes ont été blessée. Y compris quelqu'un qui lui était cher et qui n'a pas rouvert les yeux depuis cet accident.

\- Je vois…

\- Enfin peu importe, suivez-moi, que je vous donne les documents qu'il vous faut afin que vous ne perdiez pas de temps dans votre voyage.

Le petit groupe approuva d'un signe de tête et la suivit en direction des archives. Là, elle sortit un vieux parchemin qu'elle remit au roux.

\- On raconte que les eaux s'ouvriront à l'élu s'il s'avancent vers elles. Cependant, cela ne marche que sur un point précis des rives du lac. Cette carte devrait vous permettre de localiser l'emplacement exact.

\- Ouais merci, assura le géant violet. Ça nous évitera de tourner en rond pendant des heures.

\- Et si je peux vous aider à quoique ce soit d'autre, surtout n'hésitez pas !, assura Satsuki en regardant une nouvelle fois le petit bleu, les joues rougies.

\- Je crois que t'as une touche, constata Shogo.

\- Peut-être.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire face à une belle gonzesse !?

\- L'amour est un sentiment qui m'est complètement étranger. J'y suis parfaitement insensible.

\- … Et beh,.. T'es chelou comme gars.

\- En tout cas Momoi, si tu le désires avant de partir, je peux aller voir l'état de vos blessés, déclara le vert. Je suis médecin et je viens d'un village aux techniques curatives avancées. Je peux peut-être vous aidez. Ça ne pose pas de problème pour le voyage ?

\- Aucun, assura Seijuro. Rejoins-nous devant le village quand tu auras terminé.

\- Très bien.

\- Alors suis-moi, assura la jeune fille. L'infirmerie se trouve non loin de l'église.

Ainsi, ils partirent tous les deux.

\- Nous, on va retrouver Daiki, reprit le roux. Il nous doit quelques explications je trouve.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et ils rebroussèrent donc chemin jusqu'à la grande porte du village.

Le dernier mercenaire se trouvait toujours à l'endroit où ils l'avaient laissé, caché dans un coin pour être sûr de ne pas être vu par les vigies du village.

\- Ah, vous revoilà, déclara-t-il en voyant la bande s'approcher de lui. Mais Midorima n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Il est partit voir les blessées, déclara Atsushi en engloutissant des friandises qu'il venait fraîchement d'acheter.

\- Je vois…

\- D'ailleurs, tu nous dois quelques explications Daiki, assura le roux. Nous avons appris que, contrairement à ce que tu nous as dit, personne ne t'a désigné pour remplacer le chef d'Ulyu. Il est donc temps de nous dire la vérité.

Bien que son ton était calme et posé, on sentait clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre. Cela arracha d'ailleurs un soupir au métis qui s'assit sur une souche.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, je vous ai mentit. La vérité, c'est que j'ai intercepté l'avis de mission d'escorte avant qu'il n'arrive entre les mains de mon père. C'est ma seule chance de regagner l'estime des gens de mon village.

\- Voilà qui explique pourquoi tu ne connaissais rien de ce périple, constata Tetsuya. Mais pourquoi les villageois semblent te détester autant ? Même ton père avait l'air de bouillir de rage à ton évocation.

\- Parce que. En tant que fils du chef du village, je serais un jour amené à prendre sa succession. Pour vérifier que j'en était digne, on m'a confié une mission importante qui consistait à éliminer un groupe de renégats du village qui complotaient contre nous, expliqua Daiki. Pour ce faire, j'avais un escadron de dix hommes avec moi. J'avais étudié la formation ennemie alors j'étais confiant. Peut-être un peu trop. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai merdé...

\- Comment ça ?, s'étonna Ryôta.

\- Je vous l'ai dit en me présentant, ma spécialité, c'est d'être sur la première ligne sur le champ de bataille. A tel point que j'en néglige la stratégie. Et justement, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y ait des mages dans le camp adverse. Ce fut une erreur fatale. Avant d'avoir le temps de réagir, les pertes ont commencé à être lourdes dans mes troupes. Même celui que j'aime s'est retrouvé grièvement blessé par une attaque magique, bien qu'il soit lui-même mage, pour me protéger et se trouve dans le coma depuis...

\- Hein ? Parce que t'es en couple avec un homme ?, s'étonna Shogo.

\- Ouais et alors ? Un problème avec ça ?

\- Ben disons que vu la remarque que tu as faites concernant l'élu dès ton arrivée, c'est assez surprenant, déclara Seijuro. Enfin continu.

\- Mon père avait envoyé une troupe en renfort, ce qui nous a permis de terminer la mission mais le bilan n'était pas glorieux, reprit le métis. J'ai brisé de nombreuses familles en même temps que l'espoir et la confiance des habitants. J'ai entaché le nom de mon clan. Mon père était furax et m'a, par conséquent, bannis du village, il y a trois mois. Je n'avais nulle part où aller alors je vivais caché dans la forêt, vivant des vivres que m'apporter Satsuki, que vous avez peut-être rencontrée, quand elle sortait cueillir des plantes médicinales. Je pensais vivre cette vie de misère jusqu'à la fin de mes jours quand j'ai vu un émissaire du village de Karya. J'avais entendu dire que le périple de l'élu allait commencer alors ça ne m'a pas étonné. Je me suis donc proposé de lui servir de guide dans la forêt.

\- Et en fait tu lui as volé la lettre, déclara Atsushi.

\- Non, je suis pas comme ça ! Cependant, il m'a confondu avec mon père. Et quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas Akira mais son fils, il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui remettre la lettre. Bien sûr, j'ai dit oui mais mon père n'a jamais vu la missive. Et quand je me suis aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une demande d'escorte, j'ai pris la décision d'y aller à sa place.

\- En fait, t'es juste un gros naze qui a tout foiré, récapitula le gris.

\- Ça me fait chier de l'admettre mais tu n'as malheureusement pas tort, soupira Daiki. Je sais que, même si le périple est mené à bien, il ne ramènera pas les gens qui ont perdu la vie à cause de moi. Cependant, je me dis que ça permettra peut-être de sauver les blessées et de me racheter auprès des gens. Alors je compte protéger Kise quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

\- Et ne t'en fais pas Aominecchi, je ferais tout pour que ce monde soit sauvé, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Ok, je te fais confiance.

Ils s'arrêtèrent néanmoins quand ils virent le dernier membre du groupe arriver vers eux.

\- Alors Mido-chin ?, questionna le géant.

\- L'Eglise possède de nombreuses plantes curatives alors je leur ai donné la recette d'un puissant remède qui pourra certainement aider de nombreux blessées. Maintenant, il faut laisser faire le temps.

\- Alors maintenant que les choses sont claires, nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur le temple de l'eau, déclara Seijuro. Il est pour le bien de tous que ce périple soit mené à bien.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et se remirent en route, plus décidé que jamais.


	5. Chapitre 4: Le temple aqueux

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Après une tréééééés longue pause, me revoici, plus en forme que jamais, avec le chapitre 4 de cette fiction.**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de lire le début de cette histoire et qui m'ont laissé une review, malgré cette longue pause, et que j'ai lu avec beaucoup de plaisir.**

 **Maintenant, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ~**

* * *

Le petit groupe avait traversé la forêt en sens inverse sans échanger le moindre mot avant de finalement se retrouver dans la plaine la bordant.

\- Et maintenant ?, questionna finalement Atsushi, rompant le silence. C'est par où ?

\- Le lac est un peu plus loin vers l'Est, déclara Aomine. Vu sa taille, on ne pourra de toute manière pas le rater.

\- N'empêche, vous y croyez vraiment vous, à cette histoire d'eau qui s'ouvre pour nous laisser passer ?, questionna Shogo. Parce qu'à part dans les contes de fées, je n'ai jamais entendu pareilles âneries.

\- Nous verrons bien quand nous seront sur place, coupa Shintaro.

Le gris pesta, maintenant que c'était idiot, avant qu'ils n'aperçoivent finalement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Devant eux se trouvait un immense lac, d'une eau cristalline, bordé par quelques arbres. Sa pureté permettait de voir effectivement le temps, situé à plusieurs mètres de profondeurs.

\- Ce lieu est reposant, constata Tetsuya. Pas étonnant qu'un temple est était érigé ici. Dommage, toutefois, qu'il est coulé.

\- Enfin, d'après la carte que le village d'Ulyu nous a donné, nous devrions trouver une pierre s'avançant légèrement au-dessus de l'eau, expliqua Seijuro tout en consultant soigneusement le parchemin. Ce promontoire est censé se tenir un peu plus loin sur notre droite et perpendiculaire au temple.

\- Je crois effectivement apercevoir quelque chose y ressemblant dans cette direction, assura Ryôta.

Le petit groupe s'avança donc pour apercevoir une pierre, ovale et plate, s'avancer légèrement au-dessus de l'eau.

\- Et maintenant ?, questionna Daiki. Il faut juste que Kise avance pour ouvrir le chemin ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à voir.

L'élu prit donc place sur la pierre mais rien ne sembla bouger.

\- J'en étais sûr, assura le gris. Rien ne se passe, on sait fait avoir. En même temps, pas besoin d'être un géni pour en arriver à cette conclusion.

\- Essaye de toucher la surface du lac Ryôta, proposa le roux, ignorant royalement la remarque de son camarade.

\- D'accord.

Le blond s'agenouilla pour finalement plonger sa main dans le liquide. A ce contact, les eaux du lac commencèrent à s'agiter avant de s'écarter, dévoilant un escalier lumineux descendant jusqu'au fond, rejoignant le temple.

\- Des conneries hein ?, répéta le métis en se tournant vers Shogo.

\- Oh la ferme !

\- On voit bien que ces édifices ont été baigné par le pouvoir des dieux, marmonna Tetsuya. Qui aurait cru qu'une telle chose puisse se produire.

\- Bon ben on a plus qu'à descendre alors, déclara le géant violet, continuant de se goinfrer.

Ses camarades approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avant de descendre les marches doucement.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas très rassurant d'être entouré de pareils murs d'eau, déclara le vert en regardant autour de lui. Il ne faudrait pas que le passage se referme, sinon nous serions très mal.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ?, s'étonna Daiki.

\- Je ne sais pas. Si nous nous éloignons trop de l'élu, peut-être.

\- Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir puisque nous allons mener à bien cette excursion dans le temple tout comme nous l'avons fait avec celui de la lumière, assura Seijuro. En revanche, une fois encore, nous ne savons pas sur quoi nous allons tomber alors il faut rester paré à toutes les éventualités.

\- Après, peut-être que nous n'aurons rien à faire, la descente au fond du lac représentant une épreuve à part entière, proposa Tetsuya.

\- Peut-être.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'édifice pour constater que celui-ci semblait entouré d'une sorte de bulle protectrice tandis qu'une lourde porte de pierre scellée son entrée.

\- Super, tout ça pour ça, râla Shogo. Et maintenant ? Il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur la porte mais c'est du charabia !

\- C'est du langage ancien, déclara Kise. J'ai appris à le déchiffrer durant ma formation. Il est écrit : _Pour accéder à l'autel sacré, le gardien vous devrez apaiser. Les épées et autres armes sur lui n'ont aucun effet, pour le vaincre il faudra donc ruser. Si vous vous sentez prêt, par la main de l'élu entrez._

\- Nous avons donc notre réponse, le combat sera cette fois inévitable, conclut Seijuro. Je vais me répéter mais une fois la porte ouverte, il faudra que tu restes en retrait Ryôta.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Enfin un peu d'action, je commençais presque à m'ennuyer !, s'exclama Daiki. Je me demande à quoi ressemble ce gardien !

\- Moi, ce que j'ai retenu, c'est que nos armes ne vont rien lui faire, marmonna Atsushi en baillant. Du coup, je sens que ça va être bien relou.

\- Peut-importe, tenez-vous prêt à tous les cas de figure, déclara Midorima. Tu vas pouvoir ouvrir la porte Kise.

Le concerné approuva d'un signe de tête avant de poser sa main au centre de la pierre. Celle-ci s'illumina alors avant de se déplacer, laissant le chemin ouvert. Le petit groupe franchit donc la bulle qui entourait le temple, constatant qu'il leur était ainsi possible de respirer à l'intérieur.

Ils avancèrent ainsi dans un couloir de pierre avant de finalement arriver dans une salle circulaire. Celle-ci comportait de nombreuses colonnes tandis qu'un petit bassin, de forme ronde, trônait au centre.

\- Vous pensez que c'est ici que doit se trouver se soi-disant gardien ?, questionna Shogo en regardant autour de lui.

\- Compte tenu du fait que nous ne pouvons aller plus loin, je pense, répondit Tetsuya.

Ils sentirent alors le sol commencer à trembler violemment sous leurs pieds.

\- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, questionna Atsushi.

\- Restez sur vos gardes, marmonna Seijuro en se plaçant devant l'élu pour le protéger. Il arrive…

Ci-tôt cette phrase prononcée, ils virent de nombreux remous dans l'eau du bassin avant que ne surgisse un immense dragon, les écailles aussi bleues que les fonds marins. Celui-ci poussa un rugissement tonitruant avant de poser ses yeux rubis, dénués de sympathie, sur le groupe de voyageurs.

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce truc ?!, s'exclama Daiki, interloqué.

\- Attention !

Les jeunes gens eurent juste le temps de se pousser pour éviter un coup de l'immense queue de la créature qui alla fracasser une des colonnes de la salle. Le gris en profita pour lui infliger une attaque mais ses deux épées ripèrent sur les écailles de l'animal.

\- Et merde ! C'est bien vrai que les lames ne lui font rien !

Le dragon lui jeta alors des balles d'eau sous pression qui allèrent entailler le mur de la pièce.

\- Et beh ! C'est une force de la nature cette bestiole, constata le géant violet. Je vois pas comment on va pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle.

\- En attendant, faites attention de ne pas vous faire toucher par l'une de ses attaques, les mit en garde Shintaro. Les dégâts pourraient s'avérer très lourds !

\- Ouais mais je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre, râla le métis alors que son attaque venait d'échouer. Parce que là, tout ce qu'on fait a le même effet qu'un coup d'épée dans l'eau, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

\- Une idée à formuler Akashi-kun ? questionna Tetsuya, ses attaques ayant également été contrées malgré sa furtivité.

\- Je réfléchis…

Mais le roux avait beau cherché partout dans la pièce, il ne voyait rien susceptible de pouvoir vaincre le gardien et ainsi l'apaiser. De plus, il fallait qu'ils protègent également l'élu qui ne savait pas se battre, ce qui ne faisait que se rajouter à la complexité de cette épreuve. A moins que…

\- Je pense avoir une idée mais je vous préviens qu'elle ne sera pas sans danger, déclara-t-il finalement. Atsushi, nous allons avoir besoin de toi et ta capacité défensive.

\- J'écoute.

\- Avec ton arme, il va falloir que tu renvois les projectiles de ce dragon contre lui-même. Je pense qu'il n'y a que ça capable de le vaincre.

\- Je sens que ça va être relou.

\- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?, s'énerva Shogo. T'as vu la puissance de jet de malade de ce truc ? Ça entaille les murs alors tu penses vraiment que sa hallebarde va tenir le choc ? Elle va voler en éclat et nous avec !

\- Je ne pense pas, tout simplement parce que le village dont est originaire Atsushi est expert en défense, d'une part pour sa formation très intense, mais aussi parce que leurs armes et boucliers sont fabriqués à partir de minerai trouvable dans la montagne d'Hontoyo et réputé pour être le plus résistant de tous.

\- … Ton air de je-sais-tout m'énerve profondément.

\- Dans tous les cas, cela vaut le coup d'essayer, approuva Shintaro. Nous comptons sur toi Mursakibara.

\- Ouais.

Les combattants se reconcentrèrent sur le dragon, évitant du mieux possible ses coups de griffes et sa puissante mâchoire, attendant le moment opportun. Le géant violet, lui, guetter le moment où la créature prenait son inspiration, annonçant la prochaine salve qu'il lancerait.

Ainsi, quand le monstre commença à cracher ses boules aqueuses, il se mit devant ses compagnons avant de donner un grand coup de son arme. La sphère d'eau rebondit sur la pointe de celle-ci avant d'aller heurter le plafond, l'endommageant.

\- C'est pas possible mais tu peux pas viser correctement !, s'énerva le gris.

\- C'est pas ma faute, il a bougé.

\- C'est pas une excuse !

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas davantage le temps de s'expliquer qu'ils se firent tous deux faucher par la queue de la créature, les envoyant contre les colonnes un peu plus loin.

\- Ne baissez pas votre garde, bandes d'idiots, les réprimanda le vert en s'approchant d'eux pour leur prodiguer les premiers soins.

\- Ton plan à l'air de fonctionner, constata finalement Ryôya, se trouvant derrière son meilleur ami. Cependant, on risque d'avoir des problèmes si Murasakibaracchi n'arrive pas à viser correctement. D'autant plus que le dragon n'utilise pas cette attaque-là très souvent.

\- Je sais. Il va falloir trouver le moyen de l'immobiliser pour le forcer à y avoir recourt. De même, s'il ne peut plus bouger, Atsushi aura plus facile à le toucher…

Ils interrompirent néanmoins leur conversation, évitant de peu une attaque.

\- Il faudrait pouvoir tendre une corde ou quelque chose du genre en nous aidant de ces colonnes.

\- Je m'en occupe !

\- Kurokocchi ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je viens d'un village où les techniques d'espionnage et de furtivités sont maîtres. Tendre des pièges est quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude, de ce fait, j'ai ce qu'il faut sur moi.

Il sortit de sa sacoche une corde dont chaque bout était accroché par un poignard. Il en jeta donc un au métis.

\- Aomine-kun, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour passer la corde autour du dragon et de certaine colonne. Il faudra ensuite tirer fermement pour immobiliser la créature.

\- Ça marche ! Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois !

Ainsi, étant effectivement très véloce, Daiki s'exécuta rapidement tandis que son camarade s'affairait de son côté. Bien vite, le dragon se retrouva emberlificoté, incapable de le bouger comme il l'entendait. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas assez de deux pour le maintenir.

\- C'est pas possible d'avoir aussi peu de force l'asticot !, râla une fois de plus le gris en venant en aide à Tetsuya, bientôt rejoint par Seijuro et Ryôta.

Shintaro, lui, alla aider le métis de sorte à ce que la corde reste bien tendue. Le dragon rugit alors de mécontentement avant de finalement cracher des projectiles aqueux.

\- Maintenant Atsushi !

\- Ouais, ouais.

Le géant violet se concentra avant de finalement renvoyer une nouvelle fois l'attaque de la créature. Celle-ci la heurta alors en pleine mâchoire. Le monstre grogna alors avant de finalement se liquéfier, disparaissant dans le bassin.

Le petit groupe s'approcha légèrement, les sens en alertes, tandis que le jeune fantôme rangeait son outil.

\- Vous pensez qu'on l'a eu ?, questionna finalement Shintaro.

Ils entendirent finalement un claquement sonore avant de voir une ouverture s'ouvrir dans le mur face au couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

\- Visiblement, oui, conclut Seijuro. Le chemin vers l'autel nous est ouvert.

\- Et c'est une bonne nouvelle, assura Ryôta.

Le reste des voyageurs approuvèrent alors d'un signe de tête avant de finalement emprunter le passage qui venait de s'ouvrir à eux. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans une nouvelle salle circulaire, beaucoup plus petite que la précédente. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un petit bassin, emplis de nénuphar en fleur et surmonter de l'autel. Un petit pont de marbre permettait d'ailleurs de le rejoindre.

\- Allez Kise, on compte sur toi, comme la dernière fois !, assura Daiki en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

\- Pas si fort Aominecchi, se plaignit le blond tout en avançant.

Il rejoignit à grandes enjambées le meuble de pierre avant de s'agenouiller devant.

\- Pour le peuple qui souffre depuis de nombreuses années, Ô Tout-Puissant, entendez ma prière, acceptez ceci comme offrande et donnez-moi la force d'amener la paix ici-bas.

Cette fois, c'est une petite sphère bleue qui quitta l'élu pour aller flotter au-dessus de l'autel.

\- Et de deux !, s'enthousiasma le métis. Quelqu'un sait combien il y en a en tout ?

\- D'après les vieux écrits, il y en aurait huit éparpillés un peu partout, répondit Shintaro en remontant ses lunettes. Et c'est quand l'élu aura prié dans tous ces temples que le chemin du neuvième, à savoir celui se trouvant au fin fond de la forêt sacrée, lui sera ouvert.

\- Et c'est quoi le prochain maintenant ?, questionna Atsushi en recommençant à manger, l'épreuve lui ayant visiblement ouvert l'appétit.

\- Selon la carte, le plus proche est celui de la foudre, située sur les Terres d'Opales.

\- Ça à l'air assez éloigné d'ici, constata Tetsuya en regardant également la carte. On ferait mieux de ne pas tarder à nous mettre en route.

\- Oui. C'est bon Ryôta ?, demanda Seijuro.

\- Oui ! On peut nous mettre en route pour le prochain temple.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avant de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la surface. Ils sortirent ainsi du bâtiment et reprirent les escaliers. Ceux-ci disparurent ci-tôt le petit groupe revenu sur la berge, redonnant au lac son aspect d'origine.

\- C'est quand même un étrange phénomène, constata le blond en regardant la surface de l'eau, redevenue lisse. Malgré tous les malheurs qui se sont abattue sur notre terre, le monde regorge aussi de merveilles que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnées.

\- C'est vrai, approuva le roux. C'est d'ailleurs pour les préserver que nous avons commencé ce périple.

\- Oui. Et ça ne fait que commencer.

Les voyageurs prirent ainsi la direction de leur prochaine destination avec détermination.


	6. Chapitre 5: La Forteresse Occidentale

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Et voici le chapitre 5 de cette histoire. je tiens à vous remercier d'ailleurs chaleureusement de la lire, et je remercie encore plus les rares personnes qui prennent la peine de me laisser une petite review, ça me fait très plaisir et me motive toujours plus à continuer.**

 **C'est donc sur ces bonnes paroles que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ~**

* * *

Cela faisait désormais un moment que le petit groupe de voyageurs avançait sans un bruit vers leur prochaine destination. Tous regardaient autour d'eux, vérifiant qu'ils ne risquaient pas de potentielles attaques.

\- Franchement, pour le moment, ce voyage est tranquille, constata finalement Shogo en s'étirant. A part le dragon du temple, on n'a pas rencontré le moindre ennemi. C'est à se demander comment le précédent élu a fait pour casser sa pipe. Il devait vraiment être faible.

\- Pas du tout, mon père était quelqu'un de fort et le père de Seijurocchi qui l'accompagnait l'était encore plus, assura Ryôta. N'insulte pas leurs mémoires en parlant sans savoir.

\- Excuse-moi mais tu vois un ennemi quelque part toi ? Non ! Alors qu'est-ce qui a pu attenter à leurs vies dis-moi ?

\- Ce n'est juste pas ici que le précédent élu et son escorte sont tombés.

Le gris se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler.

\- Ah ouais ? Et c'est où alors si t'es si malin Midorima.

\- Dans la contrée d'outrebrume, réputé pour être l'endroit le plus dangereux qui soit, répondit le vert tout en remontant ses lunettes, la carte toujours en main. Cela représente également un passage obligé pour nous puisque l'un des temples s'y trouve.

\- C'est un endroit maudit où on perd la vie facilement, marmonna le géant violet, s'arrêtant subitement de manger. D'ailleurs, dans mon village, on avait l'interdiction de traverser la chaine de montagne pour s'y rendre.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui rend ce coin si dangereux ?, s'étonna Daiki.

\- C'est là-bas que réside ceux que l'on appelle « Les démons ». Ce sont des êtres sanguinaires qui oppressent les gens, commettant massacre sur massacre. C'est en partie pour les éradiquer que le périple a vu le jour, expliqua Shintaro.

\- Il faudra donc se montrer extrêmement vigilant quand nous serons sur leur territoire, marmonna Tetsuya. Il sera facile de perdre la vie à la moindre faute d'inattention. Mais bon, nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

\- Tu as donc ta réponse Shogo, conclut Seijuro sans un regard pour lui. Et pour ta gouverne, c'est normal que nous n'ayons pas encore rencontré le moindre ennemi puisque le village où réside l'élu a justement était battit dans un endroit exempt de danger.

\- … Vous me faites sincèrement chier avec vos airs supérieurs.

\- Cependant, les choses risquent de se corser légèrement à partir de maintenant, reprit le vert en étudiant une nouvelle fois la carte. Tout d'abord, parce que sur les terres d'Opales, réputé pour être un coin risqué, il n'y a absolument rien à part le temple et la forêt de Devalone. Et juste avant, à la frontière, se trouve la Forteresse Occidentale.

\- Et c'est quoi cette forteresse ?, questionna l'élu.

\- C'est un lieu où se retrouvent tous ceux qui ne croient pas dans les dieux et le périple. Ils sont même plutôt du genre à interférer dans son bon déroulement, expliqua le jeune fantôme. On dit d'ailleurs qu'il existe quatre forteresses comme celle-ci, placées au quatre points cardinaux. Nous risquons donc d'en rencontrer d'autres durant notre progression.

\- Enfin, de ce que je vois sur la carte, elle se trouve beaucoup plus loin vers l'Ouest, le long de la lagune, constata Daiki en regardant à son tour le parchemin jaunis. Il est possible que nous ne les croisons pas.

\- Il y a peu de chance, assura le roux. Après tout, ils sont forcément au courant que le nouvel élu c'est mis en route et qu'il devra franchir la frontière entre le vallon d'Ortale et les terres d'Opales. Du coup, ils doivent forcément avoir des unités qui patrouillent pour essayer de nous intercepter.

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

\- Je sens que ça va être relou, soupira Atsushi. Surtout qu'on sait même pas quels types d'armes ils peuvent bien utiliser ni combien ils sont.

\- Nous verrons bien en temps et en heure mais surtout, restez sur vos gardes.

Le reste du groupe approuva d'un signe de tête avant de continuer leur avancé, les sens en alerte. Cependant, rien ne semblait troubler la quiétude de cette plaine verdoyante.

\- Attention !

Avant que qui que ce soit est le temps de bouger, Atsushi s'était placé devant ses compagnons et venaient de repousser trois carreaux d'arbalètes.

\- Ça alors, j'ai rien vu venir ?, s'étonna Shogo. Qui aurait pu penser que cette immense carcasse blasée puisse avoir des sens aussi aiguisés ?

\- Reste sur tes gardes !, ordonna Seijuro.

\- J'avoue que je ne vous pensais pas capable d'esquiver cette attaque surprise. D'aussi bons réflexes vous valent mon estime mais cela ne vous suffira néanmoins pas à vous en sortir.

La main sur leurs armes, les voyageurs se tournèrent vers la provenance de la voix. Ils purent ainsi voir un jeune homme d'environ leur âge, portant une large épée. Ses cheveux bruns recouvraient l'un de ses yeux tandis que le second, gris cendre et surmontant un grain de beauté, les fixaient sans la moindre once de sympathie. Derrière lui se trouvait d'autres combattants, armés d'arbalètes, de lances et d'épées.

\- J'en conclus que tu es celui qui s'occupe de la Forteresse Occidentale, déclara posément le roux, le regard tout de même extrêmement menaçant.

\- Qu'importe. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me présenter à ceux que j'élimine.

Cependant, il recula rapidement, évitant de peu des flèches que Shintaro avait décoché à grande vitesse.

\- Ne pensez pas que nous allons nous laisser faire, déclara-t-il en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Ces flèches… Intéressant.

Le jeune homme adressa alors un signe de tête à ses troupes qui commencèrent à se mettre en place.

\- N'oubliez pas, notre priorité est d'éliminer l'élu. Et au vue de ses yeux dorés, il s'agit du blond.

\- Mais pourquoi vous voulez à ce point entravait le périple ?, questionna tout de même Ryôta. C'est pourtant dans l'intérêt de tous qu'il soit mené à bien !

\- Ne me fais pas rire. Ce voyage n'est qu'une ridicule mascarade. Quels dieux peuvent créer une terre aussi sombre et exiger des sacrifices ? Surtout que depuis le temps que ce périple existe, il y a déjà eu des élus qui sont parvenus à le mener à son terme et pourtant, rien n'a changé. Cela montre bien qu'il ne sert à rien si ce n'est verser toujours plus de sang.

\- Mais…

\- Recule Ki-chin, c'est dangereux, assura Atsushi en se plaçant devant.

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, ça en devient ridicule, assura Daiki, se plaçant en première ligne. Kise va terminer ce périple et sauver les gens qui sont malades ou blessés.

Le brun posa les yeux sur le métis avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je te reconnais toi, déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix froide. Tu es ce fameux garçon dont il n'arrêtait pas de me parler et dont il m'a même montré une photo. Tu es également la raison de son départ du village il y a deux ans. Sachant que vous étiez d'ordinaire toujours l'un avec l'autre, le fait que tu sois seul n'augure rien de bon. Alors j'ai une question pour toi. Qu'est-il arrivé à Taiga ?

Daiki s'immobilisa à cette question, ses démons lui revenant en mémoire. Ce type connaissait son petit-ami ? Se pourrait-il… Que ce soit le frère de cœur dont le roux lui avait déjà parlé ?

Le jeune homme face à lui le regarda un moment, le silence du guerrier en disant long.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas… Mourrez !

Ci-tôt cette phrase prononcée, de nombreux soldats commencèrent à s'élancer vers le groupe de voyageurs qui sortit à son tour les armes. Les coups qui s'échangèrent étaient d'une violence inouïe mais les mercenaires étaient tout de même en mauvaise posture, étant en infériorité numérique et ayant quelqu'un à protéger. De plus, le chef de l'escadron qui les attaqué n'avait toujours pas bougé, appuyé sur sa large épée et semblant murmurer des phrases dans une langue incompréhensible.

\- Il fait quoi celui-là, là-bas ?, s'étonna Shogo alors qu'il venait d'envoyer un adversaire à terre suite à une large blessure à l'abdomen. Ça valait pas le coup de nous servir son petit speech si c'est pour envoyer ses larbins.

Daiki leva rapidement les yeux vers le brun. Cette façon de faire, il la connaissait.

\- C'est un mage !, s'exclama-t-il. Poussez-vous !

Mais le chef ennemi leva alors son épée pour fendre l'air violemment, créant ainsi une gigantesque lame d'air que les mercenaires évitèrent de peu. Le brun en profita alors pour se jeter au cœur de la bataille, donnant de grands coups meurtriers.

\- A ce rythme-là, nous allons très vite nous retrouver dans une position difficile, déclara alors Seijuro. Nous devons battre en retraite. Je compte sur toi Tetsuya.

\- Bien compris.

L'ombre sortit alors une grenade de son sac avant de finalement la jeter sur le sol. Celle-ci se brisa alors, créant un grand rayon de lumière qui aveugla leurs opposants. Quand celui-ci s'estompa, les voyageurs avaient disparu.

\- Ils ont pris la fuite !, s'exclama l'un des hommes. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chef, on les prend en chasse ?

\- Inutile. Après tout, le plus important pour le moment est de nous occuper des blessés que nous avons dans nos rangs. De plus, cette attaque servait essentiellement de premier contact pour voir ce que valait la garde rapprochée de l'élu. Contactez la Forteresse Septentrionale et faites-leur un rapport des échanges que nous avons eu avec ce groupe. Vu la direction qu'ils ont emprunté, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le périmètre de nos collègues.

\- A vos ordres !

Les soldats commencèrent donc à s'affairer tandis que le jeune homme regardait le lieu où avait disparu les voyageurs.

\- Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre.

De son côté, le petit groupe avait continué son chemin, quittant les plaines verdoyantes du vallon d'Ortale pour entrer dans la région des terres d'Opales.

\- On les a semés. Merci beaucoup Tetsuya.

\- De rien, je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

\- C'était qui ce mec en tout cas ?, questionna Atsushi. Il avait pas l'air très net.

\- Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'Himuro Tatsuya, l'un des plus proches amis de mon copain, déclara finalement Daiki. C'est du moins ce que ses paroles laissaient supposer et il est un mage comme lui, avec le même dialecte bizarre pour les incantations.

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose d'être tombé sur eux aussi vite, reprit Seijuro. Parce qu'on peut être sûr qu'il va avoir averti les autres forteresses et qu'on sera attendu de pied ferme.

\- N'empêche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils peuvent à ce point s'opposer à ce périple, maintint Ryôta. Il a été instauré pour le bien de tous !

\- Après, d'un autre côté, je peux comprendre que tous ne voient pas cette chose d'un bon œil. J'avais d'ailleurs un ami qui pensait de la même manière.

\- Ah bon Midorimacchi ?

\- Oui. Il avait vu son village se faire détruire, provoquant la mort de ses parents et de sa petite sœur, et avait été recueillis par les soldats de Verdayon. Malgré ça, c'était quelqu'un animé d'une joie de vivre agaçante, toujours à rire pour un rien. Mais il ne cessait de m'affirmer qu'il ne croyait, ni en cette histoire de périple, ni aux dieux pour qui il était organisé. Selon lui, si des divinités existaient vraiment pour veiller sur cette terre, il n'aurait pas eu à perdre sa famille.

\- Enfin, je suis sûr qu'il changera d'avis lorsqu'on aura mené cette mission à bien !, assura le blondinet.

\- Oh ça non. Il est mort il y a quatre ans.

Un silence suivit cette confession, personne ne sachant quoi dire pour dissiper l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara finalement Tetsuya.

Effectivement, au milieu des terres rocheuses de cette région, un peu plus loin, se dressait le temple qu'il cherchait, le haut surmonté d'éclairs menaçant. La prochaine épreuve allait pouvoir débuter.


	7. SO 1: Aomine Daiki - La tragédie d'Ulyu

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser profondément pour cet énorme disparition de ma part sur la plateforme mais avec mon travail dans une nouvelle boite, c'était un peu compliqué. Mais maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, me voici de retour pour reprendre cette histoire. Je ne promet rien pour le rythme de parution mais j'essaierai d'être un peu plus régulière.**

 **Concernant le périple, voici un petit spin-off pour développer convenablement le passé des personnages le plus en détail possible, ce qui n'est pas forcément possible dans l'histoire principale. Il y en aura un à chaque fois qu'il aura été abordé dans le récit et je vous laisse donc avec le premier :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette façon de faire ;) Quand à l'histoire principale, la suite devrait revenir bientôt.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

C'était une autre belle journée ensoleillée qui se levait sur le petit village d'Ulyu, encore en partie endormi en raison de l'heure matinale. Mais Daiki, lui, était déjà en train de s'entraîner, fendant l'air rapidement de son épée. Après tout, aujourd'hui était un jour très important pour lui.

\- Tu t'entraines déjà Dai-chan ?, s'étonna Satsuki en apercevant son amie d'enfance, sortant visiblement de l'église.

\- Evidemment ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la mission qui décidera si je suis bel et bien apte à prendre la tête du village à la suite de mon père, assura le jeune homme, un léger sourire décidé ornant ses lèvres. Je me dois d'être en forme pour réussir avec brio.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es en charge d'arrêter le groupe de déserteurs qui a déjà tenté de nous attaquer. Soit prudent quand même.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai bien étudié leurs formations et leurs schémas tactiques, grâce à leur précédente attaque. Ils n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi !

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien, tout de même peu rassurée. Après tout, ce serait la première fois que son ami irait sur le terrain en tant que chef d'escouade. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que tout se passe bien.

\- T'en fais pas Momoi ! Moi aussi je fais partie de l'aventure alors je veillerai à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à ce bougre d'andouille.

\- Kagamin ?

\- Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire Bakagami !

\- T'as parfaitement entendu Ahomine !

La jeune fille regarda les deux garçons se chamailler comme des enfants avant de sourire doucement. C'était toujours pareil avec eux. D'ailleurs, à les voir ainsi, on avait du mal à croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et ce depuis deux ans maintenant. L'amour pouvait vraiment prendre de drôle de forme par moment.

\- Ils sont toujours aussi bruyant dès le matin tous les deux.

\- Chef Akira?

Effectivement, l'homme qui se tenait désormais à côté de Satsuki ressemblait énormément à son ami d'enfance, excepté qu'il n'était pas métis, couleur de peau que le jeune homme avait hérité de sa mère.

\- Tu es prêt Daiki ? Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je compte sur toi pour mener à bien cette mission, assura finalement l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années en posant ses yeux saphir sur son fils et son petit-ami.

\- Oui père, je vais les arrêter. Ils ne me font pas peur, ils n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

\- C'est bien d'avoir confiance en toi mais en abuser et le premier pas vers l'imprudence, guidant elle-même vers la négligence. Reste sur tes gardes.

\- Oui.

\- En plus de Taiga, tu auras neuf hommes sous tes ordres. Ceux-ci t'attendent vers l'entrée du village.

\- Bien ! Allons-y !

\- Soyez prudent les garçons, ! s'exclama Satsuki en les regardant s'éloigner.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'entrée, les deux jeunes hommes se firent héler par de nombreux villageois, leur souhaitant bonne chance.

\- Ils ont tous beaucoup d'espoir en toi Daiki, constata le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores. Va pas falloir merder.

\- C'est bon, t'inquiète. Je vais leur montrer à tous que je serais digne de prendre la tête du village pour le diriger comme le fait mon père. On va les arrêter ces déserteurs !

\- Ouais !

Ainsi, le petit duo arriva bien vite à l'entrée du village pour voir, effectivement, une escouade de neuf hommes les attendre.

\- Bien ! Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons cinq soldats qui se sont enfuient du village et qui ont, par la suite, tenté de nous attaquer, déclara alors le métis. Et nous savons de source sûre qu'ils se sont alliés avec des déserteurs d'autres villages du vallon d'Orale. Et si, d'ordinaire, la forêt d'Ulyu qui nous entoure sert de protection naturelle, étant impossible de s'y repérer pour ceux qui sont extérieur à nôtre village, elle ne nous sert à rien dans ce cas présent. Il faudra donc se montrer prudent. De plus, tout porte à croire que ce groupe y a élu domicile.

Ses paroles furent approuvées unanimement avant que le groupe ne se mette finalement en route, se déplaçant dans un silence de plomb. Ainsi, seul le champ des oiseaux se faisaient entendre en ces lieux.

\- Pour le moment, tout semble parfaitement normal, songea Daiki, ouvrant la marche. Les informations comme quoi les déserteurs résidaient dans la forêt étaient peut-être erronées tout compte fait…

\- Chef ! Regardez !

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son soldat pour regarder ce que celui-ci lui désignait. Effectivement, sur le sol se trouvait des branchages, légèrement brunis, disposé en croix et sur lequel se trouvait un peu de sable.

\- Il y a eu un feu de camp allumé ici, ce qui signifie qu'il y a bien eu du passage, reprit le soldat.

\- Je vois ça. Taiga, essaye de localiser une quelconque présence humaine dans les environs.

L'interpellé approuva d'un signe de tête avant de finalement fermer les yeux, tendant la main devant lui et récitant d'étranges incantations. Une étrange aura couleur de feu commença à l'entourait avant qu'elle ne disparaisse aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue.

\- Il y a un groupuscule qui se trouve un peu plus loin, au sud d'ici, déclara finalement le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore tout en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Alors nous allons y aller et nous séparer en deux groupes pour les encercler ! La plupart sont des arbalétriers alors veillez à ne pas vous faire repérer et à frapper avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de répliquer. Ils seront en désavantage dans un combat au corps-à-corps.

\- Bien reçu !

Ainsi, ils avancèrent finalement dans la direction qui leur avait été indiquée avant de finalement entendre des murmures. Et en se cachant parmi la végétation, ils purent voir un groupe de guerriers établit dans les environs.

D'un rapide geste de la main, Daiki ordonna à six de ses hommes de contourner le campement pour les encercler. Il attendit ensuite en étudiant les mouvements ennemis, la main sur la poignée de son épée.

\- Ils sont sept, murmura-t-il. Nous sommes donc en supériorité numérique. Tenez-vous prêt !

Les hommes restaient à ses côtés approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Le jeune métis reporta alors son attention droit devant lui pour finalement apercevoir un faible éclat lumineux. Cela voulait dire que le reste de son escadron était en place. Il se releva alors en dégainant son épée.

\- Maintenant !

Il sortit donc de sa cachette, bientôt suivit par ses hommes, et se rua sur ses ennemis avant que ceux-ci n'est le temps de réagir. D'un geste vif et précis, il en pourfendit la plupart, prenant les survivants complétement au dépourvus. D'ailleurs, il n'en restait déjà plus que trois. Cette mission était vraiment simple. Trop simple.

Un hurlement le tira finalement de ses pensées alors qu'il venait de terrasser un autre des déserteurs. Et en se retournant, il put constater que l'un de ses compagnons étaient au sol, visiblement raide mort. Pourtant, son épiderme n'arborait pas la moindre blessure. Et il n'était pas le seul dans cet état-là, d'autres de ses camarades tombant au combat alors qu'il ne restait plus un seul de leur adversaire debout.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Tu nous as sous-estimé jeune homme et cela causera ta perte !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit trois hommes se tenir un peu plus loin devant lui, et dont il n'avait pas senti la présence ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

\- Oh non, des mages…

Cependant, c'était trop tard, ses trois ennemis ayant lancé un sort dans sa direction qu'il ne pourrait éviter. Un bouclier apparut néanmoins devant lui, l'empêchant d'être touché.

\- Taiga…

\- Daiki, barre-toi ! C'est trop dangereux, on fait pas le poids à deux !

Le métis tourna la tête autour de lui pour constater qu'ils ne restaient effectivement plus qu'eux deux debout. Deux autres de ses camarades se trouvaient au sol, geignant de douleur, tandis que les autres étaient visiblement tous tombés dans le trépas. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point.

\- Tenez bon !, s'exclama-t-il à l'attention des blessés.

Cependant, un bruit de verre lui fit tourner la tête. Il put constater que le bouclier magique de son petit-ami venait de se briser, lui valant de se prendre les trois sorts de plein fouet. Celui-ci s'effondra alors à terre pour ne pas se relever.

\- Taiga !

Daiki courut à ses côtés pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Je t'en prie, réponds-moi. Pars pas toi aussi.

Un ricanement lui fit finalement lever de nouveau la tête pour constater qu'il était en joue par les mages adverses.

\- Adieu !

Cependant, les attaques ne l'atteignirent jamais, ses ennemis tombant sur le sol, un à un. Le jeune homme regarda alors autour de lui pour finalement apercevoir une autre escouade de son village arrivé, menée par le chef du village en personne.

\- Père !

Cependant, le regard glacial qu'il reçut le fit se taire.

\- Evacuez les blessés et les corps, ordonna finalement l'adulte. En tant que soldat d'Ulyu, nous allons les ramenés au village pour leur offrir les funérailles qu'ils méritent. Quant au corps des déserteurs, brûlez-les !

\- A vos ordres chef !

Daiki les regarda faire, emmenant également Taiga qui, bien que respirant toujours faiblement, n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. Il se leva finalement pour se retrouver face à son père.

\- Nous rentrons, déclara-t-il d'une voix dénuée de sympathie.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un signe de tête et suivit les gardes qui transportaient leurs camarades tombaient au combat. Le trajet s'effectua ainsi en silence. Celui-ci demeura tel quel jusqu'à l'entrée du village.

Les personnes prêtes à les accueillir se pétrifièrent en voyant l'hécatombe qui avait eu lieu. D'ailleurs, les familles, touchées par la mort d'un père, un mari ou un frère, commencèrent à verser des larmes de désespoir.

Daiki baissa la tête, le cœur lourd, avant de se faire violemment empoigner par les cheveux pour que son visage se relève.

\- C'est toi et ta confiance démesurée qui a provoqué tout cela, déclara froidement son père. Aies au moins le courage d'assumer tes actes jusqu'au bout.

\- Oui père…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se retrouva face à une jeune fille au long cheveux blonds noués en nattes et aux grands yeux émeraude, désormais emplis de larmes. Le métis eut du mal à la regarder. C'était la financée de l'un des membres de son escadron. Ils étaient d'ailleurs censés se marier le mois prochain.

\- Minami…, marmonna-t-il finalement.

\- Daiki, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?, questionna-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Toshiro t'admirait beaucoup… C'était avec fierté qu'il est venu m'annoncer qu'il ferait partie de ton escadron… Il aurait voulu te ressembler… Comment t'as pu le laisser mourir ?

\- Je… Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…

\- C'est pas juste !, reprit la jeune femme en donnant des coups de poings dans le torse du basané, effondrée. Rends-moi mon Toshiro ! Rends-le-moi !

Daiki ne su pas quoi faire face à tant de détresse et regarda la jeune fille pleurer dans les bras de sa mère, s'excusant encore et encore en sachant que tout cela ne changerait rien à ce qui s'était passé.

Il suivit alors son père jusqu'à son bureau, plus grand bâtiment du village, pour se retrouver face à lui, accompagner de tous ses conseillers et des hauts gradés de l'église.

\- Depuis la fondation du village, c'est la première fois au sein du clan Aomine que nous assistons à une telle tragédie !, commença Akira d'une vox forte et grave. Tu nous fais honte, ainsi qu'à tous nos ancêtres Daiki, et tu souilles notre nom rien qu'en le portant. Dans cet escadron, vous étiez onze ! Tu avais dix hommes sous tes ordres. Moyen en quoi, tu es revenu avec sept morts, deux blessés graves et un soldat tombé dans le coma ! Et si nous n'avions pas envoyer une équipe de renfort, le village aurait pu être attaqué.

\- Je suis désolé… Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…

\- Tais-toi ! Cela n'est dû qu'à ton excès de confiance. Je t'avais mis en garde pourtant ! Etre un bon guerrier, véloce et agile, ne suffit pas si tu ne sais pas mettre au point une stratégie pour protéger tes hommes ! C'est à se demander à quoi servit ta formation de tes dix dernières années ! Tu as vingt ans désormais et tu ne sais toujours pas diriger correctement une troupe.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête d'un air coupable, sentant sa fierté se faire piétiner. Peut-être justement parce qu'il était trop fier.

\- De ce fait, il a été décidé par toutes les hautes instances du village que nous ne pouvons laisser une telle tragédie se reproduire en ces lieux. C'est pourquoi, Aomine Daiki, nous te bannissons d'Ulyu !

Le métis les regarda un instant, choqué.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je n'ai nulle part où aller !

\- Cette sentence est irrévocable ! Un guerrier raté n'a pas sa place dans ce village. Ainsi est fait notre code d'honneur ! Tu à une heure pour rassembler tes affaires et partir. Passer ce délai, c'est nous qui te chasserons.

\- Bien.

Daiki s'inclina une dernière fois devant ses aînés avant de quitter les lieux, effondré. Dire que ce devait être le jour où il aurait dû faire ses preuves en tant que futur chef du village. Au lieu de ça, il avait tout raté.

C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'il se dirigea chez lui pour prendre un sac, ne mettant que le minimum à l'intérieur. Il lui était inutile de s'encombrer de chose inutile sachant qu'il n'avait nulle part où vivre. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'il terminait de se préparer, assit sur son lit, ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadre qui ornait sa table de nuit. Celui-ci contenait une photo où il était avec Taiga, en train de se chamailler, comme toujours. Il passa doucement son doigt sur le roux, une fine larme coulant sur sa joue et qu'i s'empressa de sécher, par pure orgueil. Néanmoins, il prit finalement le cliché qu'il mit dans son sac avant de quitter son chez lui.

Mais alors qu'il avançait dans les rues, subissant les regards accusateurs et les murmures des reproches des villageois, il aperçut son amie d'enfance venir vers lui.

\- Dai-chan, commença-t-elle finalement. Je voulais te dire que les deux blessés de ton unité son finalement sortit d'affaire, même s'ils garderont des traces à vie de cette mission.

\- D'accord… C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle qu'ils soient encore en vie.

Enfin une.

\- Quand à Kagamin, il est tiré d'affaire mais est dans un profond sommeil. Difficile de dire quand est-ce qu'il sortira du coma, s'il se réveille un jour.

\- Je vois. S'il te plait Satsu, prends bien soin de lui pour moi.

\- Pourquoi tu dis…

\- J'ai été bannis.

La rosée écarquilla les yeux à cette nouvelle. Ce n'était pas possible !

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur. Ton père ne peut pas laisser une chose pareille se produire.

\- Bien sûr que si puisque c'est lui qui m'a annoncé la sentence. Et c'est normal. J'ai merdé lamentablement, je dois assumer mes actes maintenant. Du coup, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de Taiga jusqu'à son réveil.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Vivre dans la forêt comme un vagabond je pense. Je n'ai nulle part où aller autrement.

\- Dans ce cas, prend ça.

Elle déposa alors un objet en ivoire au creux de la main de son ami.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un appeau à hiboux. Tu sais bien que je vais régulièrement cueillir des herbes médicinales et tu connais les jours et les horaires ou je sors. Du coup, souffle dedans de manière à ce que je puisse te localiser et je t'apporterais des vivres.

\- … Merci. T'es vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter.

C'est donc sur ces dernières paroles échangeaient avec son amie d'enfance que Daiki quitta le village sans un regard en arrière pour commencer à vivre dans la forêt, à dormir dans les arbres pour éviter de potentiels prédateurs et à apprendre à se débrouiller quel que soit les conditions climatiques. Mais les bois lui assuraient tout de même la certitude de ne pas être attaqué par d'autres guerriers extérieurs à Ulyu.

Conformément à ses dires, Satsuki vint lui apporter régulièrement des vivres pour subsister à ses besoins et l'informer de l'état de son petit-ami qui, hélas, n'avait pas bougé.

Cependant, alors que cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il vivait cette vie de misère, il entendit un beau jour des bruits à l'entrée de la forêt. Curieux, il s'approcha discrètement pour observer un groupe, qui semblait être composé d'un messager et de sa garde rapprochée.

\- S'il vous plait, s'exclama l'homme. Nous venons du village de Karya et nous avons un message à porter à Ulyu. Notre venue était prévue au sujet d'une mission d'escorte mais nous ne pouvons pas traverser la forêt.

Daiki quitta finalement sa cachette pour s'approcher du groupe.

\- Je suis un mercenaire d'Ulyu et je peux vous aider à traverser la forêt, déclara-t-il finalement.

Le messager le regarda longuement avant de finalement s'approcher légèrement de lui.

\- Aomine Akira ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je suis son fils.

\- Quelle chance d'être tombé sur vous alors. Puis-je vous demander de remettre cette lettre à votre père. Cela nous rendrait un fier service.

\- Et bien… Oui

Après tout, il n'aurait qu'à donner la lettre à Satsuki quand il la verrait. L'homme parut enchanté par cette réponse et lui tendit donc prestement la missive. Il le salua par la suite avant de finalement s'éloigner avec sa garde, rentrant visiblement dans son village. Daiki regarda finalement l'enveloppe et le cachet de cire qui la scellait.

\- C'est le symbole de l'Eglise, marmonna-t-il.

Et maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, son amie d'enfance lui avait dit que le jour des vingt-et-un ans de l'élu, marquant le début du périple pour l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, n'était plus qu'une question de mois. Ainsi, sans hésitation, le jeune homme ouvrit la lettre pour la lire.

\- C'est une demande d'escorte pour ce fameux périple.

Daiki referma finalement la lettre pour la mettre dans son sac et rentra de nouveau dans la forêt. Et c'est par conséquent un mois plus tard qu'il retrouva Satsuki, éberluée par ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

\- Tu pars ?, répéta-t-elle. Où ça ?

\- J'ai une mission à accomplir et je ne sais pas combien de temps elle me prendra. Mais si je la mène à bien, alors je pourrais peut-être reconquérir l'estime que j'ai perdu.

Et surtout, même si ce périple ne permettait pas de ramener les morts à la vie, il espérait vraiment qu'il puisse lui rendre celui qu'il aimait.

\- Fais attention à toi surtout !

\- Ouais, tu me gonfles à toujours t'inquiéter pour moi. Prends soin de toi plutôt. Et encore une fois, je te confie Taiga.

\- Oui, compte sur moi.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de finalement partir sans un regard en arrière. Il ne savait pas du tout en quoi consistait ce périple mais on lui avait toujours dit qu'il servirait de purger la Terre de tout le mal qui l'habitait et il attendait beaucoup de lui.

\- J'espère au moins que cette élue vaudra le coup d'œil, c'est toujours mieux pour la motivation.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se mit en route en direction du désert de Karya, marquant le début de son long voyage


End file.
